Neil Young
Neil Young (Toronto, Ontario, 12 november 1945) is een Canadees zanger, songwriter en ondernemer. In een carrière die een periode overspant vanaf midden jaren zestig tot aan de dag van vandaag, heeft hij een oeuvre bij elkaar gespeeld dat vergelijkbaar is met dat van Bob Dylan. Biografie Beginjaren Halverwege de jaren zestig treedt Neil Young toe tot de formatie Buffalo Springfield, na door Stephen Stills als versterking van de band te zijn gevraagd. Met hen maakt hij drie albums, waarna hij eind 1968 zijn eerste titelloze soloalbum uitbrengt. Vrij snel hierna loopt Neil Young The Rockets tegen het lijf. Hij doopt ze om tot Crazy Horse en neemt vervolgens Everybody Knows This is Nowhere op, dat in mei 1969 wordt uitgebracht. Young voegt zich niet veel later bij de inmiddels opgerichte band van Stills, David Crosby en Graham Nash. Crosby, Stills & Nash (and Young), kortweg CSNY is een feit. Deze band maakt in 1970 een legendarisch album, Déjà Vu. De meerstemmige zang leidt ertoe dat CSNY vaak werden vergeleken met The Beatles. Begin '71 verschijnt het live-album Four Way Street. Solocarrière Naast de activiteiten in CSNY werkt Young door aan zijn solocarrière. Met zijn begeleidingsband Crazy Horse neemt hij After the Gold Rush op. In 1972 verschijnt het album Harvest met daarop de wereldhit Heart Of Gold. Hetzelfde jaar verschijnt ook de film (en soundtrack) Journey Through the Past. Young keert zich af van het succes en brengt in 1973 het album Time Fades Away uit, een livealbum met alleen maar nieuwe songs. Een jaar later ziet On the Beach het levenslicht. In 1975 worden twee albums uitgebracht: het twee jaar eerder opgenomen album Tonight's the Night en Zuma. Op Long May You Run wordt opnieuw samengewerkt met Stephen Stills. In 1977 volgt American Stars 'N Bars, met daarop de klassieker Like A Hurricane. Hetzelfde jaar komt Decade uit, een driedubbele verzamelaar met tevens onuitgebrachte nummers. Comes a Time is het volgende album. De titelsong wordt een bescheiden hit. Het laatste jaar van de jaren zeventig staat in het teken van Rust Never Sleeps. Een studioalbum (met o.a. Powderfinger) en een livealbum alsmede een gelijknamige concertfilm zijn hiervan het tastbare resultaat. Experimentele jaren Begin jaren tachtig experimenteert Young met een aantal verschillende muziekstijlen, variërend van country, folk, blues, rock tot techno. In 1982 komt Young met een derde film, Human Highway, waarin ook de newwavegroep Devo te zien is. Vlak daarna ziet Trans het licht, een heftig techno-album, in 1983 gevolgd door een slechts 25 minuten ouderwets rock-'n-roll album Everybody's Rockin', waarbij hij zichzelf afficheert als Neil & the Shocking Pinks. Dit album is uitgebracht omdat zijn toenmalige platenmaatschappij Geffen Records eiste dat hij een echt Neil Young-rock 'n roll-album zou uitbrengen. Neil Young antwoordde daarop met het statement dat wanneer een platenmaatschappij gaat bepalen wat hij moet doen, het product exact is wat er gevraagd wordt. Neil werd daarop aangeklaagd. De eis luidde dat hij de muzikale experimenten zou staken en weer een Neil Young-album zou gaan maken. Young won deze rechtszaak, door simpelweg te verklaren dat hij, Neil Young, altijd Neil Young-albums maakt. Bij Geffen Records verschijnen vervolgens nog Old Ways (1985), Landing On Water (1986) en Life (1987). In 1988, opnieuw onder contract bij platenmaatschappij Reprise, die hij eerder had verruild voor Geffen, maakt hij met The Bluenotes het bluesgeoriënteerde album This Note's For You. Ook zag American Dream, een hereniging met Crosby, Stills & Nash het levenslicht. Begin 1989 verschijnt de EP El Dorado (alleen in Japan en Australië). Later dat jaar verschijnt Freedom, waarmee hij terugkeert naar zijn oude stijl. Het nummer Rockin' In The Free World wordt een bescheiden hit, maar groeit voor velen onder invloed van de val van het IJzeren Gordijn en het einde van de Koude Oorlog uit tot een lijflied. Jaren '90 Gedurende de jaren negentig werkt Young gestaag door. In 1990 verschijnt het met Crazy Horse opgenomen Ragged Glory, gevolgd door het live-album Weld. In 1992 wordt Harvest Moon uitgebracht. Dit album werd met dezelfde muzikanten opgenomen als het in 1972 uitgebrachte album Harvest. In 1993 verschijnt Unplugged, waarmee Neil zichzelf wederom in de belangstelling zet. Hij schrijft een nummer voor de film Philadelphia en werkt samen met Randy Bachman. Met Crazy Horse wordt Sleeps With Angels opgenomen. De titel zou verwijzen naar Kurt Cobain. In 1995 neemt de inmiddels tot Godfather of Grunge omgedoopte zanger met Pearl Jam het album Mirror Ball op. Ook produceert hij de soundtrack voor de Jim Jarmusch-film Dead Man met Johnny Depp. De samenwerking met Jim Jarmusch leidt in 1997 tot de rockumentary Year Of The Horse, grotendeels een verslag van de toer die volgde na de release van Broken Arrow een jaar eerder. Aan het eind van 1999 wordt Looking Forward, het derde album met Crosby, Stills & Nash, uitgebracht. Jaren '00 In 2000 krijgt hij een ster op Canada's Walk of Fame. De albums Silver And Gold en Road Rocks, Vol. 1 worden uitgebracht. Naar aanleiding van 11 september schrijft Young het nummer Let's Roll, dat in het voorjaar van 2002 verschijnt op het album Are You Passionate?. In 2003 verschijnt een conceptalbum, Greendale, dat vergezeld wordt door zijn ondertussen vierde, gelijknamige film. In 2005 brengt hij de (ingetogen, persoonlijk getinte) cd Prairie Wind uit (waarvan een live-registratie wordt gefilmd door Jonathan Demme en uitgebracht als Heart Of Gold) en in 2006 Living With War, een stevig rockende aanklacht tegen het Irak-beleid van president George W. Bush. De archieven worden dan eindelijk geopend. De albums Live At The Fillmore East 1970 met Crazy Horse en het akoestisch album Live at Massey Hall 1971 verschijnen. Eind 2007 verschijnt Chrome Dreams II, vernoemd naar het dertig jaar eerder onuitgebrachte album Chrome Dreams. In februari 2008 toert Neil Young door Europa waarbij hij kleine theaters aandoet. In juli keert de zanger met zijn band, die naast Young bestaat uit Ben Keith (gitaar), Ralph Molina (drums) en Rick Rosas (bas) terug naar Nederland en België. Op 4 juli spelen ze op Rock Werchter en op 11 juli op het Bospop-terrein in Weert. In de herfst wordt de (concert)film Déjà Vu Live uitgebracht, een registratie van de twee jaar eerder gehouden Freedom Of Speech-tournee met Crosby, Stills & Nash, waarin hij felle kritiek uit op de Irak-oorlog. November 2008 verschijnt het derde deel uit de Neil Young Archives-series. Het betreft een van zijn eerste soloperformances na het uiteenvallen van Buffalo Springfield, getiteld Sugar Mountain. In april 2009 verschijnt het 31e studioalbum Fork in the Road. In de zomer van 2009 komt de lang verwachte Neil Young Archives box uit. Later dat jaar verschijnt ook nog Dreamin' Man Live '92, een acoustische live versie van het album Harvest Moon. Op 28 september 2010 verscheen het album Le Noise.Greene, Andy (20 augustus 2010). "Neil Young Releasing New Disc, ‘Le Noise,’ Next Month". Rolling Stone. Geraadpleegd op 21 augustus 2010. Dit album werd geproduceerd door Daniel Lanois en bij de opnamen werd geen gebruik gemaakt van een begeleidingsband. Aanvankelijk zou het album de naam Twisted Road krijgen. Privé Neil Young is getrouwd met Pegi. Samen hebben ze 2 kinderen, dochter (Amber) en een ernstig gehandicapte (grotendeels verlamde) zoon (Ben). Uit een vorige relatie begin jaren zeventig, met actrice Carrie Snodgress, werd zoon Zeke geboren, die met hersenverlamming ter wereld kwam. Young is sinds midden jaren 70 een enthousiast verzamelaar van modeltreinen van het merk Lionel. Sinds 1994 heeft hij een substantieel aandelenpakket opgebouwd in de producent van deze treinen. Hij houdt zich ook actief met het management van het bedrijf bezig. Youngs interesse in het bouwen van modelbanen is grotendeels te danken aan het feit dat hij zo samen met zijn zoon Ben bezig kan zijn. Achter zijn huis heeft Young een hal laten bouwen, waarin hij (samen met zijn familie) een zeer grote modelbaan heeft gebouwd. Samenwerking Neil Young is betrokken bij diverse goede doelen. Jaarlijks organiseert hij een benefiet-concert, waarvan de opbrengsten gaan naar de Bridge School in San Francisco. Hij heeft ook diverse bijdragen geleverd aan Farm Aid, een eveneens jaarlijks terugkerende actie om de aandacht te vestigen op de slechte financiële situatie waarin veel Amerikaanse boeren zich bevinden. Young werkte samen met vele muzikanten, onder wie Bruce Springsteen, Willie Nelson, Jerry Lee Lewis, Rick James, Pearl Jam, Nils Lofgren en de Pixies. Bob Dylan, U2, Tori Amos, Johnny Cash, Boney M., The Mission, Nick Cave, Pearl Jam en Stereophonics zijn slechts enkele namen van artiesten die Young-nummers op hun repertoire hebben gezet. Stijl Kenmerkend voor zijn muziek is zijn hoge, onvaste falsetstem, en zijn afwisselend akoestische en elektrische gitaarspel. Wat het laatste betreft: zijn lange gitaarsolo's, vaak samen met Crazy Horse, zijn zeer typerend. Ze verraden een beperkte techniek maar zijn juist daardoor uit vele andere gitaarstijlen herkenbaar. Zijn manier van spelen, ongepolijst (en soms zwaar vervormd) is door andere bands en artiesten regelmatig geïmiteerd. De muziekstijlen die naast stevige rock steeds terugkeren in zijn omvangrijke oeuvre zijn country en folk. De grote verschillen tussen hard en heel zacht, de kwetsbaarheid in zijn muziek en de vuige, vervormde gitaarsound zijn begin jaren negentig van de vorige eeuw van invloed geweest op de grunge. Ook de songteksten van Young zijn doorgaans van enige betekenis. Hij maakt veelvuldig gebruik van oneliners. In de teksten komen naast maatschappelijk engagement thema's als eenzaamheid en de verloren of onbereikbare liefde regelmatig naar voren. Dat heeft hem wel de bijnaam The Loner gegeven, naar een nummer van zijn eerste soloalbum. Veel hedendaagse rockmusici weten zich geïnspireerd door de wijze waarop Young zijn emoties weergeeft. Zijn maatschappelijk engagement blijkt onder meer uit albums als Greendale en Living With War, alsmede uit liedjes als Ohio en Southern Man. Het lied Ohio werd door Neil Young geschreven onmiddellijk na het plaatsvinden van het Kent State-bloedbad van 4 mei 1970. De tekst is hevig anti-Nixon en anti-oorlog. Een fragment: :Tin soldiers and Nixon coming :We're finally on our own :This summer I hear the drumming :Four dead in Ohio... Het lied Southern Man is een kritiek op het racisme van fundamentalistische christenen in het zuiden van de VS en bevat onder meer een verwijzing naar de Ku Klux Klan. :Southern man better keep your head :Don't forget what your good book said :Southern change gonna come at last :Now your crosses are burning fast :Southern man Dergelijke nummers werden niet overal in de VS met evenveel enthousiasme ontvangen. De band Lynyrd Skynyrd reageerde op Youngs teksten met het uitbrengen van "Sweet Home Alabama" in 1974: :Well, I heard Mister Young sing about her :Well, I heard ole Neil put her down :Well, I hope Neil Young will remember :A southern man don't need him around anyhow Meer recent opende Young de aanval op George W. Bush in het nummer Let's Impeach The President: :Let's impeach the President for lyin' '' :''And misleading our country into war :Abusing all the power that we gave him :And shipping all our money out the door Discografie Met Buffalo Springfield * 1966 Buffalo Springfield * 1967 Buffalo Springfield Again * 1968 Last Time Around * 1969 Retrospective (compilatie) * 1973 Buffalo Springfield (2 LP compilatie) * 2001 BoxSet Met Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young * 1970 Déjà Vu * 1971 Four Way Street (live) * 1974 So Far (compilatie) * 1988 American Dream * 1999 Looking Forward * 2008 Déjà Vu Live Solo * 1969 Neil Young * 1969 Everybody Knows This is Nowhere (met Crazy Horse) * 1970 ''After the Gold Rush * 1972 Harvest (met The Stray Gators) * 1972 Journey Through the Past (soundtrack) * 1973 Time Fades Away * 1973 Tonight's the Night (met The Santa Monica Flyers, pas uitgegeven in 1975) * 1974 On the Beach * 1975 Zuma (met Crazy Horse) * 1976 Long May You Run (Stills-Young Band; met Stephen Stills) * 1977 American Stars 'N Bars * 1977 Chrome Dreams (onuitgebracht) * 1977 Decade (compilatie) * 1978 Comes a Time * 1979 Rust Never Sleeps (met Crazy Horse) * 1979 Live Rust (live) (met Crazy Horse) * 1980 Where the Buffalo Roam (soundtrack) * 1980 Hawks and Doves * 1981 Re-ac-tor (met Crazy Horse) * 1982 Trans * 1983 Everybody's Rockin' (met Shocking Pinks) * 1985 Old Ways * 1986 Landing on Water * 1987 Life (met Crazy Horse) * 1988 This Note's For You (met The Bluenotes) * 1989 El Dorado (EP met The Restless) * 1989 Freedom * 1990 Mansion On The Hill/ Don't Spook The Horse (cd-single) (met Crazy Horse) * 1990 Ragged Glory(met Crazy Horse) * 1991 Weld (met Crazy Horse) * 1991 Arc (EP; live) (met Crazy Horse) * 1992 Harvest Moon (met The Stray Gators) * 1993 Lucky Thirteen (compilatie) * 1993 Unplugged (live) * 1994 Sleeps With Angels (met Crazy Horse) * 1995 Mirror Ball (met Pearl Jam) * 1996 Dead Man (soundtrack) * 1996 Broken Arrow (met Crazy Horse) * 1997 Year of the Horse (live) (met Crazy Horse) * 2000 Silver & Gold * 2000 Road Rock Vol. 1 (live met Friends & Relatives) * 2001 Mystery Train (compilatie) * 2002 Are You Passionate? (met Booker T. & the M.G.'s) * 2003 Greendale (met Crazy Horse) * 2004 Greatest Hits (compilatie) * 2005 Prairie Wind * 2006 Living With War (met The Restless) * 2006 Live at the Fillmore East 1970 (Neil Young Archives Performance Series, disc 02) (met Crazy Horse) * 2006 Living With War: "In the Beginning" (ruwe versies, met The Restless) * 2007 Live at Massey Hall 1971 (Neil Young Archives Performance Series, disc 03) * 2007 Chrome Dreams II * 2008 Sugar Mountain - Live at Canterbury House 1968 (Neil Young Archives Performance Series, disc 00) * 2009 Fork in the Road * 2009 Live At The Riverboat 1969 (Neil Young Archives Performance Series, disc 01) * 2009 Dreamin' Man Live '92 * 2010 Le Noise (28 september 2010) Bootlegs (selectief) * 1976 At the Roman Colosseum" (Spaceward Records, Inc) * 1989 ''Winterlong (2 cd, met Crazy Horse, Fillmore East 1970) * 1990 In Concert * 1991 Crime In The City * 1992 The Lost Tapes (toegeschreven aan Neil Young, maar naar eigen zeggen niet van hem) * 1992 Mirror Man * 1992 Accoustic Young * 1993 ''Keep On Rockin'In The Free World (Dubbel-cd met Booker T. & the M.G.'s) * 2000 Lucky Seventeen * 2003 Young Dreams & Indians (bevat het onuitgebrachte Chrome Dreams-album) * 2006 ''Going Back To Canada Dvd * 2000 Silver & Gold (film) * 2000 Year of the Horse (geregisseerd door Jim Jarmusch, met Crazy Horse) * 2000 Red Rocks Live (met 'Friends & Relatives') * 2001 In Berlin (met Trans-Band) * 2002 Rust Never Sleeps (met Crazy Horse) * 2003 Live at Vicar St. (bonus dvd bij cd 'Greendale') * 2004 Greendale (film) * 2005 Live (met Crazy Horse) * 2006 Heart of Gold (geregisseerd door Jonathan Demme; incl. documentaires) * 2006 Living with War (+ cd) * 2006 Under Review (met Crazy Horse) * 2006 Live at The Fillmore East 1970 (+ cd, met Crazy Horse) * 2007 Live at Massey Hall 1971 (+ cd) * 2008 Déjà Vu Live (met Crosby, Stills & Nash, geregisseerd door Neil Young) Trivia * Kurt Cobain heeft in zijn afscheidsbrief verwezen naar een lied van Neil Young "Hey Hey, My My" met de tekst "It's better to burn out than to fade away". Desondanks wordt het nummer "Hey Hey, My My" nog vaak door Neil Young gespeeld. * Zijn album "Tonight's the night" gaat vergezeld van 2 lange Nederlandstalige artikelen, die eerder in Muziekkrant Oor zijn gepubliceerd. Ook internationaal werd deze bijlage (onvertaald) bij het album gevoegd. * De Coverclub heeft een album met verschillende covers van Neil Young uitgebracht. Externe links * Officiële site * Neil Youngs Living With War Blog Categorie:Canadees gitarist Categorie:Canadees zanger Categorie:Mondharmonicaspeler